


Takarazuka RPF Drabble Collection

by MrMsTanaka



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:13:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMsTanaka/pseuds/MrMsTanaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here you'll find all my drabbles I have done so far and more which will come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Talking Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> Masao > Ryuu Masaki  
> Mirio > Asumi Rio

“Masao, stop!”  
“Oh, come on, I know you like it.”  
“But I…”  
A table in a café. The café is almost empty and the two of them were sitting in the far back of it, no one around them.  
“Stop saying such naughty things! We are not alone.” Mirio pouted, sank back on her chair and put both hands around her cup of coffee.  
Masao looked around.  
“We are almost alone.” Her voice was raspy and her smirk challenging.  
Mirio blushed and looked out of the window, Masao took the chance, pushed her cup away and bent over the table; found the ear of the younger woman.  
“I want to undress you slowly and push you against my bed.” She whispered and sat down right after like nothing happened.  
Mirio trembled and blushed even more.  
“Ma-masao! I…” She lost words and looked down on the table, played with the cup in her hands.  
The elder just grinned and bent over another time.  
“And I would kiss you terribly slow from your neck to your legs, that you will scream for more.” Then she sat down again and grinned widely.  
Mirio just fixed her cup and felt the sweat on her forehead.  
“You… you would do that?” She sounded doubtful and just looked up with her head still being tilted.  
“Yes.”  
The younger of them slid from side to side on her chair, looked over her shoulder, gulped and threw her eyes back on Masao. Then she bent over the table; so did Masao.  
“I want to tie you up on my bed, so you couldn’t do a thing while I caress you.” She got back on her chair, bit her lower lip and felt how she blushed again more than before.  
When she met Masao’s gaze again, she chuckled. The elder stood up, walked around the table and sat down right next to Mirio on another chair. Now she was closer than before.  
“If you do that, I’ll have no mercy with you.” She raised her eyebrows and bit her lip as well.  
“I would give that a try.” Mirio just answered whispery and took the final sip of her coffee; Masao’s coffee wasn’t interesting anymore for the elder, so it just got cold.  
“I love the way you call out my name when I find your sensitive spots. And I…” Masao held in for a moment, looked through the café, they were still alone in the back area.  
“… I would torture you with my tongue until you give up.” Now Masao was again terribly close at Mirio’s ear, but she didn’t go back.  
She rather wandered with her face to Mirio’s neck and poked gently with her nose against it; breathed out and made Mirio tremble some more.  
“Masao, I… n-not here.” It was too late, the younger felt her body shaking.  
But Masao knew exactly what she was doing and just laughed low. Mirio gave the other a fierce look.  
“Screw you.” Mirio just said almost toneless, took Masao – who grinned victorious - by the hand and dragged her into the restrooms.


	2. Why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asako > Sena Jun  
> Saeko > Ayaki Nao

“Why?”  
Just one word, one desperate word, but it meant so much more.   
“Why haven’t you told me before?” Her voice was trembling and her hands shaky, she knew that day would come, but it came too suddenly and she was unprepared.  
“Come on, tell me, Saeko. Tell me… please.” Now she felt tears running down her cheeks, one by one they were dripping from her chin on her sweater.  
“It was about time. You knew that before, Asako.” The voice of the elder didn’t sound that emotional, she tried to act cool, but it was hard for her as well.  
“I… I can’t cope with that, I… I will…” Asako lost words and she buried her face in her hands; now the tears broke out with no mercy.  
“You won’t do anything stupid. You will stay here. You will become my follow-up.” Saeko stood up and put her stuff away, like usual.   
It was already very late, the rehearsals room was empty and just the two of them were still sitting there. The elder made a decision she hadn’t told the other Troupe members so far. She sighed when she saw Asako still sitting there with the head in her hands.  
“Hey… hey, Asako.” She took some steps towards her and kneeled down, gently grabbed Asako’s hands and dragged them away.  
Now she saw her teary eyes again, red and a bit swollen. Saeko pulled one of Asako’s hands closer and kissed its back and fingers.  
“Stop crying, please.” Her voice was just a whisper anymore.  
“I wanted you to be the first to get to know it.” Saeko searched for her eyes, but Asako just lifted her head very slowly.  
She sobbed and tried to hold back new tears.  
“But why haven’t you told me earlier? Why just now? Yet, that I developed stronger feelings for you…” The tears started running again and the younger turned her face away; she didn’t want Saeko to look at her in this condition.  
“I’m sorry. I’m very sorry.” The elder squeezed her hands, gulped and got up slowly.  
“I…” Saeko started but couldn’t continue; it broke her heart to see Asako like this.  
“You will be outstanding as new Top Star, you will shine like no one did before you. And…” She stopped and looked up to the ceiling, trying to find the right words.  
“… I will wait for you. I will wait for you out there until the day we’ll meet again.” Now she felt also a single tear appearing, almost unnoticed.   
Saeko wiped it away before Asako could see it, took a deep breath and was about to add something more, but it was already too much. She had said everything she wanted to and she broke Asako’s heart with it. It was enough for now, and eventually she never talked about it again.  
“I love you, Asako.” Were her last words, then Saeko took her bag and left the room.


	3. Don't Take Them Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asako > Sena Jun  
> Yuuhi > Oozora Yuuhi

I know she is attractive, okay?  
God, yes, she is very attractive. But do you know what the most attractive on her is? When she wears her glasses.  
Most of the time she wears contacts, it’s easier to play on stage with them and they don’t get dirty so fast. But sometimes… sometimes she walks in with her glasses and I hardly can hold myself together.   
Today is one of those days. She just entered with her fluffy blonde hair, the sweater I gave her on her last birthday and those fancy glasses. I’m sitting next to her and can barely hide my excitement. She never understands that, but I also have never told her. It’s simply driving me crazy.  
Suddenly, she throws an eye on me.  
“Are you alright, Asako?”  
No, I’m not and you know that. She laughs and tousles my hair. Then she starts talking about yesterday and today and the things we need to rehears. At some point I can’t follow her anymore.  
“Are you even listening?” She laughs again, louder than the first time.  
All I can see is her pretty face and those rad glasses.   
“I’m going to do some warming-ups.” She puts one hand on her glasses and is about to take them off, but I interrupt her quickly.  
“No, don’t!”  
Her look is confused and I realize too late that I was about to touch her face.  
“Eh?” She grinned again but I see her being very confused and wondering why I said that.  
I take my hand back as fast as I can.  
“Asako? Is everything fine with you? You seem a little… out of your mind.” I know that she doesn’t mean it too serious, but what was I thinking just the moment before?  
“I… I’m sorry, Yuuhi, I… those… those glasses, they are…” I gulped and I feel my cheeks being warmer than before.  
Have I just blushed? Oh god, I need to get out here. But I can’t, we need to rehears.  
“What about my glasses?”  
I freeze instantly and shyly turn my head back to her. Yuuhi takes them off and observes them.  
“Did they break? I can’t see a thing.”  
“N-no! Just… just put them on again… okay?”  
I don’t know what is going on in Yuuhi’s mind right now, but she must think I’m totally nuts and crazy.  
“But I need to-”  
“Pretty please?”  
She’s sighing, I can hear it. I’m horrible, but she looks too good with those glasses.   
“If that is your only wish…”   
I feel myself grinning, maybe a little too wide, but I don’t care. Right in that moment the directors start the rehearsals and now I’m relieved. There is no time to question myself anymore.  
But I think, Yuuhi will ask me questions as soon as we are finished with everything…


	4. Princess Style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Masao > Ryuu Masaki  
> Magee > Seijou Kaito

“Magee! Look! I’m pretty!”  
Masaki was just entering the theater; it was her first rehearsal day as Scarlett.   
“Look at that cute hair band! I found it in one of my drawers. I thought I might look cute with it.” She pointed excitedly and with a big smile on her face at her head.  
She chose to wear her hair in a darker tone and started to let it grew out a bit. And of course she thought some nice, girly hair accessories would be perfect for her new role.  
“It’s really cute, Masao.” Magee just laughed and was slightly confused that Masaki had stuff like that in her drawers.  
Of course, she was pretty certain that the Top Star bunkered tons of cute, fluffy and girly things at home, but that hair band was somehow something special. It just didn’t look like something Masao would have bought herself.  
“I need to show it to the other girls.” Masaki just interrupted Magee’s thoughts and walked around, showing everyone her hair band; and she looked so happy while doing so.  
After a while she came back and sat down beside Magee. Rehearsals were about to start soon, so she needed to get ready.  
“Uhm… Masao?” Magee wasn’t sure if she could ask right away, but then she was always still very straightforward.  
“Hm?” Masaki lifted her head and gave the other a curious look.  
“What is it?”  
However, Magee hesitated. Maybe it was just a dumb question? But it kind of bothered her.  
“That hair band… you said you found it in one of your drawers…” The slightly elder gulped and paused in the middle of her thoughts.  
“That’s correct. Why do you ask? Don’t tell me you want a hair band like that, too?!” Masaki suddenly became all excited and stared at Magee with sparkling eyes.  
“N-no.” Magee laughed.  
“I think that’s not my style.” She ran with her fingers through her short hair and gave the Top Star a little grin.  
“It’s just, I thought you might have bought it recently, but you said you found it, so it must be something you’ve owned for a while now.” Magee stopped when she saw Masao’s puzzled facial expression.  
“Hm.” She just answered and folded her hands, looked down at her feet.  
A few moments passed in which Magee didn’t dare to ask any further questions. Damn her curiosity! Why couldn’t she just stop asking dumb things?  
“Actually…” Masao started, lifted her head slightly and led her hand to her hair to remove the hair band.  
She held it in her hand and looked at it with a slight smile on her face; forgot about the world around her for a second.  
“It was a present.” Now she lifted her head completely again and turned her face to Magee, still with a smile on her face, but it became sad.  
Also Masao spotted Magee’s confused and still curious expression, although she didn’t ask any further.  
“Yes…” She turned her face on the head band again, played with it in her hands.  
“… Mirio gave it to me last year on my birthday.” She hesitated, but decided to continue anyway.  
“She told me, I’d look good with stuff like that. I didn’t believe her and just wore it once in private for her. And…” Masao sighed toneless, took a final look on the band and put it back on her hair.  
“… I put it in a drawer, which I open a lot actually. So, every time I open it, I see that hair band and it makes me smile.” Finally Masao looked at Magee again, who was sitting there with her mouth opened.  
“I promised her to wear it again someday and… I think the time has come.” Masaki laughed out and patted the band.  
“Actually I look pretty cute with it, ain’t I?” Her eyes turned to her happy self again and Magee needed a moment to realize what Masao has just told her.  
But she also just smiled and nodded.  
“Yes, you look _terribly_ cute.”  
  



	5. Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Masao > Ryuu Masaki  
> Mirio > Asumi Rio

“Stay.”  
“I can’t… you know that.”  
Mirio sat up on the bed and was about to put on her pants.  
“Why does it have to be like this every time? Why can’t you just stay here?” Masao rolled closer to Mirio, who was still sitting on the edge of the bed and grabbed her arm, felt the warmness of Mirio’s body again; the warmness she just felt minutes ago on her own body.  
But Mirio’s look went to the alarm clock on the night stand, catching the time. It was almost 4 am. It wasn’t the first time and it wouldn’t have been the last time that she had to leave Masao like this. She actually hated it.  
“It’s difficult. I have responsibilities. It’s a miracle that I still can meet up with you without being caught.” Mirio sighed, stood up and picked up her shirt from the floor.  
“Mirio…” Masao looked at her with blank eyes, sat up and followed her actions; she tried to find the right words.  
“When you have such problems with the whole situation, why won’t you just cut them off and be honest with yourself? Just tell them that you are with me.” It upset Masao a lot that Mirio was living a double life.  
“I can’t.” The other just buttoned her shirt and searched for her tie, it must have been flown farther away from the bed.  
“W-why can’t you? What is so difficult about that? Mirio, I love you!” Masao spoke up, didn’t think of the time at all and that it was practically in the middle of the night.  
Mirio held in with the tie in her hand, facing the door with her back to Masao.   
“Why do you always say that?” She started trembling and wasn’t able to put on the tie; also her voice sounded different at once.  
“Because it’s the truth. I want to live with you, I want to share my life with you, not just this hotel room and these few hours we are here together. You told me once that I’m not just an affair to you. I believed you, but with every encounter you prove me otherwise.” Masao held the blanket close to her body, felt her fingers hurting from grasping it too hard.  
“I wish it was different.” Mirio’s words were almost unnoticeable, her voice cracked.  
She played with the tie in her hands, felt how some tears were coming up, yet she suppressed them. Masao gulped, turned her face to the window and looked down on the still lively street in this huge city.  
“So… that’s it.” She stated; Mirio turned her head slightly in her direction.  
“This might be the last time…” Now it was Masao’s voice which changed, leaving a sad undertone.  
She turned her head back, faced Mirio and didn’t hold back to cry.  
“What are you talking about?” Mirio’s voice was just a whisper any longer.  
It took Masao some moments to answer again.  
“I can’t live like that, I don’t want to. I don’t want to be your affair for some lonely hours.”  
“Masao, I…”  
“No, cut it out, I don’t want to hear it anymore. You sorted out your priorities and I’m not a part of that.”  
“Masa-“  
“I’m just a bother. I guess you will be fine without me.” Her tears were running uncontrollably but she still managed to smile below her wet face.  
Mirio lost words and just stared blank at her, waiting for another miracle, but nothing happened.  
“Please go.”  
Mirio stood in her position for some moments but couldn’t say another word. She just didn’t expect it that the situation would escalate like that. Slowly she put on her last pieces of clothing, grabbed her bag and went to the door, holding the door knob for a few moments too long.  
“So… this might be the last time we say good night.” She said whispery with her head down.  
Masao stared at Mirio’s back, no tears were coming anymore.  
“This will be the last time we say good bye.”


	6. Take It Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masao > Ryuu Masaki  
> Mirio > Asumi Rio
> 
> A drabble done with the prompt line "You want me to do what?"

The room was dark and stuffy and there was just a double bed in it. It was always hard being on tour but at least Masao and Mirio got a room together. So, they weren’t unhappy at all.  
But now the younger just couldn’t sleep because it was way too warm in that tiny hotel room.  
“Masaki… it’s too hot in here, I can’t sleep.”  
“Should I open the window?” Masao turned her head to the other side to face Mirio who was lying behind her.  
“No, the air outside is warm as well. I hate those summer nights. Why don’t we have an air conditioner in this room?” Mirio muttered into her pillow.  
She was very sleepy and had thrown the blanket already on the floor, but still she couldn’t fall asleep.  
“Masaaaaakiii… do something.” The younger just complained further.  
Masao sighed and sat up a little, so she could see Mirio better.  
“Well… why don’t you just take off your shirt then? Maybe it won’t be that hot anymore.”  
“You want me to do what?” Suddenly, Mirio seemed to be wide awake again and lifted her head as well.  
“…that you take off your shirt?” Masaki knitted her eyebrows and took it for granted that Mirio would be comfortable with that.  
But one thing she couldn’t see in the dark was the younger blushing so hard that she felt the blood pulsating in her head.  
“I-I-I… No! I … I can’t do that. Why… why would you ask me something like that?” Mirio threw her head on the pillow again and turned her head away so she could hide and the elder wouldn’t notice a thing.  
“Well, every time it is too hot during the night I take my shirt and pants off. I can sleep better like that. You should at least give it a try.” Still with a really neutral tone, Masao tried to explain and she explained further but at some point Mirio didn’t answer anymore.  
“Mirio? … Mirio? Did you stop talking to me now? I-” But just before Masao was able to talk further, she heard the younger’s steady breathing and a little snoring additionally.  
Masao stopped talking, grinned and lay down again.   
“Sometimes it’s so easy to please you.” She whispered into the night and shortly after fell asleep herself.


	7. Help Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masao > Ryuu Masaki  
> Mirio > Asumi Rio
> 
> A drabble done with the prompt line "You forgot to say the magic word"

“Masaki?”  
“What is it?”  
Masao looked up from her text book and threw a short look at Mirio who was sitting rather nervously next to her.  
“Can I… Can I ask you a favor?” It wasn’t the first time the younger wanted to ask for something.  
But Masaki knew that trick of hers already and tried to avoid looking at her counterpart with that cute face and the upcoming puppy eyes. It was not a problem to help Mirio out with something but the week was already rather stressful and Masao needed also time on her own to get ready for the upcoming show.  
“I… I wanted you to help me out with a part of my text, I don’t know how to interpret some lines, here…” Mirio pulled automatically out her text book and searched for the pages on which she had trouble to understand it correctly.   
Masaki still hadn’t bothered to look up another time and seemed just very interested in her own text book.  
“Here, this part is confusing me terribly, I don’t know what they are meaning with that. Can you understand it? Do you have any idea how to interpret it? I worked very hard yesterday but I still have no clue and I thought you are better with understanding. At least you understood everything better lately what I asked you…” Mirio flipped some more pages.  
“Oh, here, this is also very confusing!” She pointed excitedly on a line and read it out loud.  
“What is meant with that?!” Mirio looked up more and more pages on which she marked lines and whole paragraphs with stuff she didn’t get right.  
On the other side, Masaki just shut her text book, put it back in her bag and stood up.  
“Ma-Masaki? Where are you going?” The younger hadn’t recognized that Masao didn’t pay her any attention and was up to get some lunch.  
“I-I thought you wanted to help me?” Still, Mirio was confused about the elder’s behavior.  
“I haven’t said anything.” Masao just answered plainly and walked towards the door.  
“But-”  
“You forgot to say the magic word, Mirio.” Masaki turned her head back to the younger, gave her a little wink and smirked.  
“You can meet me in the café down the street when you are ready.” And with those words Masao left the room.  
Mirio just blushed, shut her book and was ashamed that she took it for granted that Masao would help her. But… what was that wink and smirk about? Now she blushed even more, packed her bag as quickly as possible and ran out of the door, following Masao to the café.  
“Masaki! Wait for me!”


	8. Keep Your Chin Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masao > Ryuu Masaki  
> Asako > Sena Jun
> 
> A drabble done with the prompt line "Can we pretend I didn't just say that?"

It was dark. Way too dark. Just a little lantern spent some light. But Masao didn’t bother to go home, instead she fell down on a bench not far from the theater, threw her bag beside her and sighed.  
‘Why is it so difficult?’ She asked herself, let her head fall into her hands.  
It was hard to suppress upcoming tears. The last few days weren’t going smoothly, she failed at a lot of things, especially some dancing parts. And that led her to being inattentive and frustrated. She was still an underclassman, there was so much work to do to and so much to achieve, but not in that state. She just couldn’t do it.  
Silently, she cried tears of despair and didn’t hear someone walking towards her.  
“Masao?” The voice asked, dropping her bag and coming closer.  
“Why are you still here? What happened?”  
The young girl swallowed the rest of her tears, looked slowly up and saw in a familiar pair of eyes under the lantern light. It was Asako.  
“Asa-Asako… I… I was practicing and… haven’t gone home yet.” Masao’s voice cracked, she turned her face away so the elder couldn’t look her direct in the eyes; it made her kind of uncomfortable to be seen at her weakest.  
“I wasn’t doing well in the last few weeks and… I haven’t made any progress. It’s so frustrating…” The younger spoke whispery, still Asako could understand her.  
“Hey, lift you head up. Not everything is easy and that’s the life we have chosen. But we can make it a beautiful place for us. Why are you pushing yourself so hard?” Asako was a bit confused that Masao took so much effort in achieving something, she was still so young and already gifted.  
Nobody could cheer up other troupe members as Masao did and there was a reason she was chosen for a Shinjin Kouen lead. Her smile was the brightest in the whole troupe.  
“If you want to, I can help you out and reveal some tricks for you. You are a special person, you shouldn’t let something get you down like that. I love your aura, your style in doing several things, even your little mistakes during dances are just charming.” During Asako’s speech, Masao lifted her head up to her and lost words.  
These were the most encouraging words she had heard in quite a while.  
“Asako, I… you… admire… me?”  
“Well…” The Top Star stopped and got nervous, looked around, but nobody was there, they were still alone.  
“Can we pretend I didn’t just say that?” The older gulped and felt her heart beating just a little bit faster than before.  
“You know, I’m Top Star… I shouldn’t talk with you like that, I-”  
“It’s alright. We are alone.” Masao just answered and even smiled a little, her tears dried.  
“Thank you for your words. I will continue to work hard but I won’t let anything pull me down again.” Masao stood up from the bench and hesitated, but she just couldn’t leave now with out another word.  
But instead of talking she leaned a little forward and hugged Asako.  
“Thank you, thank you so much.”   
The elder was surprised by Masao’s actions but she just smiled and let her be.  
“Good night, Asako. See you tomorrow.” The younger said as she parted from her, took her bag and walked down the street to the station.  
“Good night, do your best.” Asako whispered into the darkness, although Masao couldn't hear her anymore.


	9. Don't Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masao > Ryuu Masaki  
> Mirio > Asumi Rio
> 
> A drabble done with the prompt line "Everything is going to be fine."

Masao packed her bag, zipped it and was about to leave the apartment.  
“Masaki! Wait!” It was Mirio shouting from the living room.  
“Please… don’t go.” The younger came across the room to the hallway in which Masao was still standing, holding the door knob with her left hand.  
“I can’t stay. You knew that before.” The older sighed, didn’t bother to look up on Mirio’s face, because it would have hurt too much.  
Mirio stepped towards her but before doing anything she just held in and took a deep breath. It was hard to let Masao go. This apartment, the memories in it, the time they spent together, this was everything she had and she didn’t want to lose it. Masaki moved in when they fell for each other. She hadn’t had much stuff anyway, so it was no problem that Mirio could keep all her furniture.   
But now everything was messed up. It was Mirio’s decision to break up, still she wasn’t really sure if it was the right decision. She hadn’t felt the way she does before anymore and so it was just a rational decision. Also there was that incident with Masao a few months ago. It strengthened Mirio in her move to break up with her.  
Yet seeing Masaki standing in front of the door, ready to leave the apartment, to leave her life forever breaks Mirio’s heart even more. And she could see in Masao’s eyes that she wasn’t fine with the decision herself.   
“I’m sorry for everything.” It was Masao who broke the silence in the end.  
“I know that I can’t stay and I also know that some of my decisions were wrong and that I hurt you too much.”  
Mirio felt her heart breaking one more time.  
“Please, don’t make it any harder than it is anyway.” A single tear appeared on Masao’s cheek, dropped lonely to the floor.  
“Everything is going to be fine.” She looked up one last time, smiled with tears in her eyes, opened the door and quickly shut it after she went through it.  
The younger stood paralyzed in the hallway, still looking at the door although Masao was already gone. And only a few minutes later she felt tears coming up as well, it didn’t take long and she broke down on her knees, begging for Masaki to come back…


	10. Chicken Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masao > Ryuu Masaki  
> Mirio > Asumi Rio
> 
> A drabble done with the prompt line "Are you flirting with me?"

On their way home Masaki and Mirio always had to share the same road for a while. So it wasn’t really a surprise that they became great friends shortly after.  
“Ne, Masaki, today was exhausting, don’t you think so?”  
“Mhm…”  
“And the director was kinda harsh, I thought he might break through the wall if we wouldn’t get any better.”  
“Mmhh…”  
“Blue chickens fly better than red chickens.”  
“Mhh…”  
“Are you even listening?!” Mirio held in, jumped in front of Masao and made her stop walking with that action.  
“Eh… what?” Masao looked at the younger confused and blinked a few times.  
“Were you in dream land again?” Mirio giggled and gave the elder a limp hit on the shoulder.  
Masaki just shook her head and laughed as well.  
“No, I was just thinking about tomorrow.” She answered and looked up to the sky.  
“Tomorrow? What is it then?” Now Mirio got curious and came closer to the elder.  
“Well…” Masaki hesitated and just grinned like a fool.  
“Come on, tell me!” The pouty face of Mirio was not enough to convince Masao, she just kept on grinning.  
“Do you really want to know?”  
“Yes, yes of course!”  
“Okay… tomorrow, I’ll have a date.” Masaki just stated and walked further without looking on Mirio’s face.  
“Whaaaaat? A date?! Like… a real date?” Mirio tried to catch Masao’s looks and that she maybe face her again, but she just focused forward.  
“Yes. With someone I like very much. We share the same interests, also, she likes me as well.” The elder still didn’t get irritated by Mirio’s tries to get more attention.  
“And she’s smart, loves to dance and never fails to cheer me up.” By giving more hints, Masao thought Mirio might get what she was talking about.  
And finally the younger backed up a little and knitted her eyebrows.  
“Wait, Masaki… are you…”  
Masao threw a look back over her shoulder and smiled widely.  
“Do you ask me out for a date? Are… Are you flirting with me?!”  
The elder laughed out and kept on walking.  
“I told you, she’s smart.”   
Mirio just kept on standing on the sidewalk with her mouth wide open, until she realized that Masao just kept on walking.  
“Ma-Masaki, wait!”


	11. Lab Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magee > Seijou Kaito  
> Masao > Ryuu Masaki
> 
> This drabble/one-shot was done with the prompt that it takes place in an AU in which both are lab partners

“Okay, guys, let’s team up! Everyone gets a partner and then you start doing your work.” The teacher of this chemistry course was eager and awaited well researched results.  
It was about finding the correct chemical reaction of two different substances. The course was rather quick with teaming up but two people again missed the chance to find a fitting partner to work with.   
“Heeeeey, Magee!” It was Masao, a rather inexperienced young girl who was just transferred into this school a few weeks ago.  
Magee just nodded. She was the serene type and stayed clam in almost every situation. But when she first got to know Masao her whole world became a darker place. This wasn’t the first time she was about to ride on her nerves. Nobody wanted to team up with Masao because she was too vivid and not concentrated enough for lab work.  
Magee on the other hand never talked with other classmates and worked rather on her own than with others. She made the conclusion that working with other students affects her skills and she got better results while working alone. So nobody dared to team up with her as well. Only Masao.  
“Seems like nobody is left to team up with.” The young girl chuckled and scratched her cheek, grinned at Magee but she didn’t pay her attention.  
“Sit down and fill in your papers.” Magee just answered coldly and took her pencil to answer the questions on the paper.  
She sighed toneless, adjusted her glasses and tried to concentrate again.  
“Eeehhh? I don’t get it.” Masao stared confused on her papers, flipped them and looked at the backside of every sheet, but she didn’t have a clue about anything.  
“What is meant with that?” She stood up and stepped to Magee to show her the misunderstandings she got.  
Magee still stayed calm, took some seconds until she looked up and gave rather precise but incoherent answers for Masao. With a startled look on her face she sat down again and flipped her sheets some more until she threw them on the desk with a loud dissatisfied sound. She was really not the best at chemistry.  
“I don’t get iiiit…”  
Magee nearly broke her pencil in anger because the other just didn’t stop talking and complaining.  
“Okay, okay.” She laid the pen down on the desk and threw a look on Masao who was spinning around with her chair, sitting on her hands like a little child; Magee just rolled her eyes.  
“I will fill it in for you or else we won’t ever start with the experiment.” She had to admit that she didn’t do it to please Masao, just that they could continue their work.  
The pressure was high; she wanted to get the best grades in every subject. But how was it possible with a partner like Masao?  
“Here. Now let’s start with the substances. Wear this for your own safety.” Magee passed the other a pair of goggles and put on some herself.  
“Do I really have to wear them? They will ruin my hair styling.” Masao just complained and looked critical at the goggles.  
Magee again sighed, louder this time, and clenched her fists.  
“Just… put them on. Please. I don’t want to be responsible for any accident.  
“Oh well, okay then.” Masao gave in and put them on as well.  
“So, what do we need to do? Mix this … stuff here with that?” She held up two different substances and tried to look through them.  
“Woah, look Magee, it’s kinda pink. I like that! Can we use this substance? Pleeeease?” Masao’s vivid side was showing and she got all excited about the experiment now.  
“No no no, stop. This is not the correct liquid. Put it back.” Magee tried to understand the meanings of her papers although Masao didn’t stop talking.  
“Why not? I love pink, we should mix it with something. Like… this one!” She let down the other substance in her hand and held up a green looking one.  
“Pink goes good with green!” She said with a wide smile and bright eyes behind her goggles.  
“Please, shut up for a second, I’m trying to concentrate. But we can’t use the pink liquid at all and you can’t mix it with the other substances. So please put it back.” The other raised her voice a little but still tried to sound friendly, although firmly.  
“Pff…” Masao’s bright eyes vanished, her expression became gloomy.  
“I bet I can mix that pretty well, you will see.” She muttered more to herself than to Magee.  
She filled in some of the pink liquid into a test tube and right after the green. Her expression lighted up once she saw that both of the substances reacted together.  
“I found the solution, we need-” Magee looked over to Masao who was backing away from the desk.  
“What have you done?!”   
The substances created first just a few bubbles, but now the whole tube was overflowing, tentacles of black foam were all over the desk. Everything was smoking and smelling very badly.  
“Woooah, Magee, look! I created a monster!” Masao just yelled with hysterical laughter and pointed at the test tube.  
“You idiot.” Magee spanked Masao’s back head and at the same time saw the teacher walking up to their desk.  
“What have you two done?! Oh my god.” She was outraged.  
“It was her fault!” Magee pointed directly at Masao, who lost words for a second.  
“Out of my course, everyone. This mess needs to be cleaned up first. And you two…” The teacher looked at both Magee and Masao with gleaming eyes.  
“I guess you need to sort out your priorities. Chemicals are not here to play with. You both failed in this course. Better luck next time. Now out of here.”  
Before they left the room, Magee threw a long look at Masao, who was shyly grinning and nervously kneading her fingers.  
“Sorry, Magee?” She became smaller with every second.  
“I dare you, don’t ever cross my way again. Never!” Magee stood up, took her bag and left the room enraged, leaving Masao behind.  
“Well… at least it was fun.” She concluded at last to herself, took also her bag and walked grinning past the teacher, who was sitting there with a confused look.  
“See you next time!”


	12. Waiting Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narrator > Asumi Rio  
> Other person > Ryuu Masaki

I can’t stop watching you.  
I’m sitting here for about 15 minutes and you just entered. You were wearing sunglasses, which you just took off, a leather jacket and blue jeans. I’m not sure if I gasped silently, but I hope no one noticed. You took the seat vis-à-vis and even if I try to wander off with my eyes, I’ll always come back to you. I think you haven’t noticed that I have been staring at you, yet, actually you look pretty annoyed and a bit stressed, too. Slowly, I fold my hands, hiding that I am kneading my fingers, which just started sweating a second ago. I gulp and try to fix the magazines on the table, but just a moment later I catch myself staring at you again. You, sitting there with your laid back attitude, keep looking at your watch and nervously sliding over the chair. Are you chewing a gum?   
Oh, I look away in an instant. I think you finally caught me, so I pretend to find the plants here rather more interesting. Also, the other people sitting around us, waiting, yawning, flipping through magazines, even sleeping; a woman gives me an angry glimpse. I stare right down on my hands, which are slowly becoming red because I have been kneading them the entire time. You suddenly stand up, but no name has been called, yet, also you came in way later than I. I think you are in a hurry. You leave the room for a few minutes, when you come back I lower my head, but head the gaze up and to you again. Now you pull out your mobile, maybe you are checking your messages or emails or you rather start a game or something.  
Oh dear, you just laughed, what a beautiful sound and your smile is more than precious. But why does it fade away so quickly? The prettiness of your face is astounding, your eyes are gleaming and your hair is perfectly styled. I think I have never seen someone like you before. I wish I could just stand up and ask for your name or even say you mine, but it would be awkward and at last you are just a total stranger to me.   
Is that your name? No, another woman stood up and left us. In the meantime I got a short glimpse of your profile - your cheekbones are amazing - because you lifted your head to look to the door as well. I really wonder if you are an actual person, because you are just too pretty to be real; even if you just play with the phone in your hands. I could just sit here and watch you the whole day, it’s fascinating.   
Now you get up as the next name was called up.  
‘Ryuu Masaki…’ the voice in my head repeats, but while I am thinking about your name, I quickly lose sight of you and you are gone in an instant.   
It seems your appointment was in fact earlier than mine. What a pity, I wish I could have watched you longer, but actually I just wish you would have noticed me during our short time in the doctor’s waiting room…


End file.
